Blood Water Camp
by Miss.DarkGinger
Summary: I'll post the summary later...
1. Chapter 1

so, I said this story was coming down, and it did. but CaseyShibuya-Davis9697 offered to adopt it, but, seeing how it was my first xtory, I couldn't give it up. so, now we are working together on it. the first chapter will not be up for awhile. so be patient. I love all my readers! you will be able to find it on CaseyShibuya-Davis9697's page as well. thank you all!

-Amber-


	2. BWC CH1

**Case 1: Blood Water Camp**

**Day 1: Mai's Dream**

**I do not own ghost hunt, or any of its characters, only my plot line and my characters.**

**Mia P.O.V**

**_Dream_**

_A large white house sat on a hillside, the family who lived there was a happy one with two beautiful twin girls. This, was the revered Taniyama Families home. The twins name's were Mai and Mia Taniyama. Both girls are identical twin so they are fairly hard to tell apart. And both were 10 years old._

The house was decorated inside and out with party decorations, and kids ran around the front yard with water balloons and squirt guns.

"Hey Mia!" yelled a Raven haired boy as he took aim the girl, Mia.  
"Gene! We're on the same team you idiot!" squealed Mia as she whipped around and glared at the boy.  
"Mia! Help! Noll won't let go" squealed Mia's identical twin, Mai.  
"oh you know you love it Mai" said Gene, Noll, and Mia at the same time.

~time passes~

"Bye Gene, Noll." Said Mia as she hugged the twin boys.

_"Bye Mia!" Gene cried. "I'll miss you!"  
"Mai, I'll miss you..." Naru mumbled giving her an awkward hug.  
"We'll see you guys again! It isn't the end of the world you know." Mai smiles a toothy grin._

_Naru/Noll smirks and walks away, Gene following behind him slowly._

_~Time passes~_

_Later that night, the twins sit crying in the basement and their parents lay upstairs, bleeding to death. The man responsible for their deaths, now searches for the twins. A neighbor had heard, and called the police. As law enforcement arrived, the man started to panic, he needed to finish the job, finding the door to the basement, he smiles as walks down towards the girls, reaching the bottom of the steps, he doesn't hear a police officer come up behind him, as the man pulls a knife, a shot rings out, and the man dies on the spot. _

_End of dream_

Mai awoke in a cold sweat. Cursing as she realized she was late for her second 'first' day of work. Getting ready for her day, she chokes back her sobs as the full memory of her parents bodies comes back. Feeling a nose nudge her hand, she looks down at her wolf/husky mix.

"hello Storm. You hungry?" Asked Mai, as she pored the 3 year old wolf dog.

Eating her own breakfast, she finishes eating and grabs her bag. Calling Storm, she hooks his leash, and heads to SPR.

**NARU POV **

As Naru paced the office, he grew impatient. Mai was late.

'what am I going to d' he couldn't finish the thought as Mai walked into the office, with a dog?

"Mai, my office is not a petting zoo, remove your dog." Naru spoke sternly, eyeing the dog.

Mai didn't speak just glared as she unhooked storm and sat at her desk, Storm laying down at her feet.

"Mai, its nice to see you again" spoke Lin. Still no answer came from Mai.

"Mai, its rude to ignore someone." Naru said coolly.

"Don't talk to me about being rude, Oliver." Mai growled out, Storm sitting up and laying his head on her lap.

"What was that Mai?" Naru asked as he glared at Mai, who was slowly standing up and turning towards him.

"You know what I'm talking about, 6 years ago, you and Gene were there! The night they died!" Mai screamed as Storm laid down uninterested.

"When who died, Mai?" Naru was growing tired of this.

"MY PARENTS, YOU IDIOT SCIENTIST! You were there at our birthday party, mine and Mia's." Mai screamed the first part, then whispering the end as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Wait, that was you!" shouted Naru, as Mai nodded her head, Naru grabbed her wrist and brought her into his office, telling Lin to call everyone and tell them they were closed.

**CLIFF HANGER! **

**R&R PLEASE!**

**-Amber**


End file.
